Falco Lombardi and His Denial
by Gold Ninetails
Summary: Falco spills his beans on Katt, and no, not the lima beans, the emotional ones. Short and quick, not much to see if you're looking for adventure. *Oi, there's still a few glitches I need to work on... Life sucks, live with it; That's my motto.
1. Falco

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in StarFox, but Nintendo does.  
  
Introduction: Ooo, I had a large cup of a cappuccino, so I'm kinda wired. I feel like something that has to do with poor Falco. Falco would probably write this a year after the Dinosaur Planet incident, before my first fiction, Ruby, Emerald, Sapphire.  
  
  
  
Oh, I don't hate Katt, in contrary to what most of you people out there may think; I feel the exact opposite. Hmm, where should I start?  
  
Well, first of all, it's kinda hard to ignore a girl that has been pestering you for a date since first grade, so I have just taken to the habit of being cruel to her, just so I don't get embarrassed in front of my friends. Another thing, our non-romantic history goes a long, long way. That's the part that I don't really want to relate to my friends.  
  
I don't exactly hate Katt, but I don't exactly love her either. It is something that is in between the two. I like her, but old habits from past begotten die very hard.  
  
Lets start with my history first, okay? Since fourth grade, I noticed this really cool avian gang, named the Hard Beaks. Now, I myself don't really like gangs, but I've always enjoyed popularity and such and such. I loved being in the center of things, but I really never seemed to get the spotlight often. The gangs did. Now, it's pretty useless to say that I joined the black leather-coated dropouts.  
  
On Zoness, people mature a lot faster than on Corneria. It's mainly because of the demanding economy that drives juveniles to work or join clubs at an early age, preferably nine or ten years old. Joining the gangs proved to my mother and father that I didn't need their protection anymore, since I was tired of their nagging. That was a big mistake. Too bad in two years, I would never see them again, or tell them how much I cared.  
  
So I joined the Hard Beaks. We beat up people, stole little things, made threats, got bad marks in school, and the works that make gangs look so bad. I enjoyed it, but deep inside, I knew it was all wrong. It really hurts me to admit that, including that I like walks on beaches, classical music, and watching sunsets. I really hated the gang, to tell the truth.  
  
Katt was the first one that tried to get me out. She really cared, and she actually could do something, because she was brave. My parents were a lot less so, but even that was saying something. Anyone who even frowned upon gangs was considered very brave, and Katt and my parents really frowned.  
  
"Falco, this is going to get you nowhere," Katt said to me.  
  
"And why should you care?" I retorted. I pretended that I didn't care, but she was like a savior to me. Katt released the little angel bird that had always been crouched in a corner in the depths of my soul.  
  
Katt got me out of the gang. She did all she could to see that I did good things for the community. Even though I protested all day while we picked up garbage at the park, or dug up sharp objects in the sand, I really liked helping people. Katt was truly one of the best people in my life.  
  
Well, I guess she had her eye on me for a long time. She saw the true person I was, and she really liked him. She would hug me, giving me complements whenever possible. She was a natural born flirter, really.  
  
Then came the day. The day that I hoped never to see: The day Katt left my life for so long. Andross attacked Zoness, killing nearly half the population. I, because I could fly, escaped the prisons and the laser shots. My parents weren't so lucky. They were put on a jail ship and flown to somewhere that I don't know. I really miss them now. Just as I flew away from the prison camp, I saw Katt jump into a shuttle and take off. I felt so glad that she was okay, but I felt so sad that she was going away.  
  
I didn't see Katt for another six years. When I was eighteen, and the StarFox team, with me, of course, went to Zoness. Katt, in her pink shuttle, swooped down and helped us. I was so glad to see her, but I couldn't say that. I desperately wanted to, but I couldn't. I felt even worse when she left after MacBeth.  
  
After I left the StarFox team a year later, my top objective wasn't looking for a solo career as a mercenary; I was looking all over the Lylat for Katt. I looked for eight years, and in the seventh I saved McCloud's butt again. I have to say that he saved mine a lot more than me him, but still, I'm proud of that.  
  
I really regret saying all those mean things to Katt. I really love her, but there are about a billion reasons why I shouldn't admit it. I'll just list the top four. First, it would be SO embarrassing to reveal to a girl you've ignored for sixteen years that you love her. Second, somehow, old habits from my gang years hold me back. There's always the possibility that I'm gonna get humiliated. Third, the law of nature states that birds can't date cats. The cat will eventually eat the bird. Fourth. I haven't thought of the fourth one yet.  
  
I hate Katt, but I love her more. There's something special about that feline that a part of me could never ignore. My heart aches for her every day of my miserable little life. I would pluck all the feathers from my body for Katt, and if you were a bird, you'd know how much that hurts.  
  
I hate myself for putting me into this mental torture. I wish that I could just stab myself with something to end the misery, but then, would I get to spend my life with Katt?  
  
**  
  
A/N: I think the caffeine is wearing off. Read this and review it before I regret putting it on. 


	2. Katt

I told him. Someday, he would understand, if he didn't already. Life isn't about mere games or living at the spot of the day. Life needs work to live at the spot of every day, every hour. He was lazing around like nothing mattered. His grades turned to dung, he made about as many enemies as Andross, and he got a list of petty crimes the length of the whole Lylat.  
  
He wasn't going anywhere, but he knew it. He just didn't want to have anything to do with his old life anymore. I missed the old Falco. The old Falco who could laugh and put his arm around my shoulder. But when he joined the Hard Beaks, his laughter turned to the social lowering of others. The only arm he put around people was a half-nelson that threatened to break their necks if they didn't hand over their lunch money. In many ways, it felt like heaven reborn to see him out of that damned group.  
  
I shoved him into back-breaking community service. Oh, he didn't say he liked it, but in his eyes, above that muttering, cursing beak of his, I could see he was enjoying the complements from the old folk who always walk around the beach or the park. He would grumble about it every day to me, but I shrugged his comments off and told him to keep going. You would've thought that he'd just hid from me and not do the work, but I've got enough dirt to blackmail him to Alpha Centauri. I had pictures of our little Falco in a diaper and sucking on a wing. We were neighbours, after all.  
  
I could look back into our past and uncover so many happy and hilarious memories hidden away in the dust. I had once caught him in his bedroom, reading Wolfgang Mozart's biography and listening to a couple of waltzes. He jumped up, screamed, and involuntarily threw the book out the open window and into the garden out front. He later apologized to me (it sounded quite unsincere and forced, but I kissed him in the cheek for it, anyway) and asked me to fetch the book back. He said that he didn't want anybody at school knowing that he could actually read. It was back in second grade, before he joined the gang, but he was still embarassed easily and secretive, not to mention arrogant and strange. I had an open crush on him, so I gladly got it back. I then asked him if he would like to go to the beach with me, but he yelled a bit more and chased me out of his room with a dust bunny from under his bed. That lead to another bit of dirt, and I'll get right to that.  
  
A few weeks after that, I was skipping along the shore, looking for crabs or conch shells, when I bumped into Falco. He was sitting on a solitary rock near the cliff edge (almost nobody went there) when I came along and yelled 'Hi'. He was so surprised that he fell off the rock and got a impression of his beak in the dry sand, away from the tide. He was in a good mood then, so he made a joke about it being there when we were old. We talked for a while, and then he said he had to get home. He made me promise not to tell anyone, but I offered the secrecy in exchange for a date. He refused, and I made a deal of plucking one of his tail feathers away. He agreed in the end (after three more feathers from his head) to just give me a kiss and let it all slide. It was good enough for me, but he deliberately made his sharp-tipped beak (the rest was somehow quite soft and flexible) jab me in the chin. I plucked another tail feather after that. Strangely, I had kept two of those feathers in my shuttle's compartment, which is rather odd.  
  
Now, nearly eighteen years later, I'm here on the beach. It's seven years after the defeat of Andross, and fourteen years before I last saw Falco. Yet, beneath the cliff and near the rock, the faint impression of his beak is still there, although no more than a three-inch, sharp depression in the sand. The cliff and the rock provided just the right wind cover for it, and the water couldn't get anywhere near it. I smile and remember, and wonder if he's remembering me, too.  
  
**  
  
A/N: Oh, this was written on during the time when I had another cap. I think this is relatively shorter than the other one, but I would like all readers to know that they both think this at the same time. Oh, har-de-har- har for me. 


	3. Pretty Baby

Disclaimer: Ai. No. Own. Star. Fox.

  


Introduction: I don't know how this is gonna turn out, but by request of Fara Phoenix, this is going to be the third chapter in the 'cappuccino-inspired-Falco/Katt fiction'. I swear, I got an underdose, so this isn't gonna be as good as the last two. Cue the crappy songfic! Oh, and the music and lyrics are by Vanessa Carlton. Ai, I'm a guy, and I can't believe I'm making a first-person in a girl's view, not to be sexist, but it's just so NOT macho.

  


The rain fell like heavy bullets, and I was the soldier on that hopeless battlefield. The only comrade that was there for me is just leaving me. He came back to me. He said hi. And he just went. I thought that he didn't care.

_'You light me up and then I fall for you.  
You lay me down and then I call for you.  
Stumbling on reasons that are far and few,  
I'd let it all come down and then some for you.'_

Why? Why is he just going? Didn't he want to catch up on all the things that we've missed over the years? We haven't seen each over for far too long. I thought he was dead. He thought I was dead. Until now, I thought he'd come back and sweep me away, away from this desolate land, to somewhere that was peaceful, and without gunshots every ten minutes.

"Falco?" I shouted over the roar of the downpour. He didn't hear me. Either that, or it's that he didn't want to hear me.

_'Pretty baby, don't you leave me;  
I have been saving smiles for you.  
Pretty baby why can't you see?  
You're the one that I belong to.  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm,  
for you're the sun that breaks the storm.  
I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound,  
as long as you keep comin' around, oh pretty baby...'_

Why did he come all the way here, to this deserted, polluted, rogue-infested planet, just to say one word? That look he gave me with his captivating blue eyes was hauntingly strange. His words were hard to come out, as if he hated me, and was about to snap any moment.

The rain fell off of his leather jacket. It was oiled, I could see, and waterproof. There were spikes near the shoulders, making him look all the more scary. I recognized the outfit. I'd recognize it anywhere.

It was the Hard Beaks' uniform.

_'And I know things can't last forever,  
but there are lessons that you'll never learn.  
Oh, just the scent of you it makes me hurt,  
so how's it you that makes me better?'_

Why was he wearing that? Did he forget all the things I've taught him? Did he just want to live his life the way he wanted it, away from me? He hated me. He didn't want me around, and yet, why on the galaxy did he come back?

This wasn't a place for good tourism. This was a place that defied everything in the code of honour. There was theft, pollution, and the fools all ran around unchecked. This was a dirty place that the Cornerian government was trying their best to clean up, and yet, it was the worst place in the Lylat. A haven for hard-headed gangsters.

Did he come back to forget about me?

_'Pretty baby, don't you leave me;  
I have been saving smiles for you.  
Pretty baby why can't you see?  
You're the one that I belong to.  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm,  
for you're the sun that breaks the storm.  
I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound,  
as long as you keep comin' around, oh pretty baby...'  
_

Well, it mustn't have worked very well. He saw me, he got angry, he left. He just wanted to come here to wreck more havoc and create a suitable environment for himself. He was just the same, with or without all the things I've told him.

I hated him for that.__

_'Why can't you hold me and never let go?_

_When you touch me it is me that you own._

_Pretty baby, oh, the place that you hold in my heart,_

_would you break it apart again? Oh, pretty baby...'_

His ship powered up and took off faster than I could say goodbye. The Arwing was a bluish blur in the dark, gloomy sky. The exhaust from the engines was blue fire, but even that didn't warm me up.

"Fine!" I shouted to the empty sky, "Get lost! I don't want to see you again, either! You can just rot in your own filth, you miserable, arrogant loser!"

I fell down to my knees and cried. I knew that wasn't true. I've been waiting for a chance to speak to him for the past eight years, and he just tosses me aside like an annoying little brat. He was the brat... Just a stupid little pile of worthless dirt...

And I still wanted him back.__

_'Pretty baby, don't you leave me;  
I have been saving smiles for you.  
Pretty baby why can't you see?  
You're the one that I belong to.  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm,  
for you're the sun that breaks the storm.  
I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound,  
as long as you keep comin' around, oh pretty baby...'  
_


End file.
